1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a surgical stapler for implanting mechanical surgical fasteners into the tissue of a patient, and, in particular, to a surgical stapler which is powered by a motor for firing surgical fasteners into tissue and a feedback controller for controlling the stapler in response to one or more sensed feedback signals.
2. Background of Related Art
Current known devices can typically require 10-60 pounds of manual hand force to clamp tissue and deploy and form surgical fasteners in tissue which, over repeated use, can cause a surgeon's hand to become fatigued. Gas powered pneumatic staplers which implant surgical fasteners into tissue are known in the art. Certain of these instruments utilize a pressurized gas supply which connects to a trigger mechanism. The trigger mechanism, when depressed, simply releases pressurized gas to implant a fastener into tissue.
Motor-powered surgical staplers are also known in the art. These include powered surgical staplers having motors which activate staple firing mechanisms. However, these motor powered devices only provide for limited user control of the stapling process. The user can only toggle a single switch and/or button to actuate the motor and apply corresponding torque to the stapler's firing mechanisms. In certain other devices, a controller is used to control the stapler.
There is a continual need for new and improved powered surgical staplers which include various sensors. The sensors provide relevant feedback to feedback controllers which automatically adjust various parameters of the powered stapler in response to sensed feedback signals representative of stapler operation.